Twisted Tekken 4 endings
by Megami Chaos
Summary: This is what the Tekken 4 endings would look like if Mai and I wrote them. PLZ R&R!
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. Thank God I don't own Paul. (Why do we write these things?)_

Paul was walking his date home because he didn't have a car (A/N: that loser).  
  
"Lets take a cab." Paul said to his date. (A/N: He even makes HER hail down the taxi) Paul stood in front of Marshall's Dojo, checking his ugly reflection in the window. Suddenly the lights turned on and Marshall's crappy students could be seen practicing. Behind the students was a picture of Paul. The Paul in the picture looked constipated.  
  
"Paul, hey Paul!" Paul's date called. Paul was too busy looking at the hideous picture of himself on the dojo wall.  
  
[In Paul's garage]  
  
Paul sat on his motorcycle revving the engine as loud as he could. He looked in his rearview mirror at his revolting reflection. The mirror shattered at the sight of Paul's face.  
  
"Ain't my style." Paul muttered throwing his pink glasses on the floor. The door burst open.  
  
"PAUL PHEONIX! How dare you throw those expensive glasses on the floor! Those cost me $200!" Mrs. Phoenix yelled.  
  
"But mommy! Those glasses make me look gay!" Paul whined.  
  
"You are gay son. And anyway, don't even think of riding your motorcycle without your glasses! You are as blind as a bat!" Mrs. Phoenix nagged, wagging her finger at Paul.  
  
"But... mom!"  
  
"Don't 'but mom' me! As long you live in my house, you will abide by my rules!" Mrs. Phoenix picked up Paul's cracked glasses.  
  
"Look at them they are ruined! That money is coming out of your allowance young man! And for God's sakes! TURN OFF THAT DAMNED MOTORCYLE! You're going to wake the neighbors!" Mrs. Phoenix scolded.  
  
"MOM! I'm a grown man! I am 48 years old." Paul moaned.  
  
"Yet you still wet the bed..."  
  
"Mom! SHHH! Don't tell the whole world!" Paul said looking around hoping that no one heard.  
  
"Paul... get off that motorcycle and start cleaning your room! I went into it yesterday and I almost had a heart attack. THERE WERE DIRTY MAGAZINES UNDER YOUR BED!" Paul's mom yelled.  
  
"I swear those are not mine! Billy from next door gave them to me!" Paul said, his face turning really red.  
  
"Billy from next door is NINE YEARS OLD! Don't you lie to me Paul! You better have that room of yours cleaned in ten minutes or your grounded!" Paul started to cry.  
  
"B-but mom! M-marshall doesn't have to clean his room. And Marshall's mother lets him stay up 'till 12!" Paul sobbed.  
  
"I am not Marshall's mother! And you know that staying up late gives you nightmares!"  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Paul yelled, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"That's it! You're grounded for one whole month! No watching TV and no more seeing that Kazuya boy. He seems to be a bad influence on you." Paul's mother said once again wagging her finger.  
  
"Kazuya was never my friend! He says I'm stupid and gay! I'm going to run away because no one likes me!" Paul blew his nose on his shirt. He jumped on his motorcycle and drove away, leaving his mother yelling in the garage.


	2. Hwoarang's ending

HWOARANG'S ENDING  
  
Hwoarang walked through the parking lot to find Jin.  
  
"You're finally here." Hwoarang said.  
  
"So, what do you want?" Jin asked in a Russian accent. (A/N: Jin liked to change his accents once in a while)  
  
"I never got to fight you at the tournament. I'll take you on right here, right now." Hwoarang said boldly. (A/N: Hwoarang has short-term memory loss. In fact, he did fight Jin at the tournament)  
  
[Hwoarang and Jin fight, Hwoarang wins]  
  
Jin was breathing heavily. He pulled out his puffer and breathed in deeply.  
  
"Inhale, and exhale." Hwoarang instructed, his hand on Jin's shoulder. Suddenly some soldier people showed up.  
  
"Sergeant, desertion is an offence punishable by court martial. Give your self up soldier!" The soldier person said to Hwoarang.  
  
"Oy." Jin said. His breathing had gotten back to normal and now he was ready to kick some ass. Jin beat up a couple of the soldier people. Hwoarang whistled and beat up some more soldier dudes.  
  
"Fire!" The army dude said. Hwoarang and Jin hid behind a car as the army dudes shot at them.  
  
"Kazama, remember I kicked your ass back there..." Hwoarang said.  
  
"You touched my ass back there?!" Jin asked furiously.  
  
"NO! I KICKED your ass back there!" Hwoarang said shaking his head.  
  
"Sure..." Jin said rolling his eyes. He edged away from Hwoarang and crossed his fingers. "You have the cooties!"  
  
"Whatever Kazama. This is the plan: we cover our eyes because if we can't see them, they can't see us!" Hwoarang said gleefully. The car that Jin and Hwoarang were hiding behind blew up.  
  
"Cease fire!" The army guy said. Hwoarang and Jin covered their eyes and sat with their backs facing the army people.  
  
"Um, we can still see you." The sergeant said.  
  
"No you can't. You just think you see us." Hwoarang said uncovering his eyes. "It's all in the matrix."  
  
"Riight... anyway we are going to have to take you in soldier." The sergeant said, scratching his head.  
  
"Um... look over there! It's Santa Claus!" Jin said pointing to a rather fat soldier person.  
  
"Like we would fall for that one!" The sergeant said laughing.  
  
"Um... look over there! Anna Williams is flashing us!" Hwoarang said.  
  
"Where?" The soldier people all looked in the direction of where Hwoarang pointed. Jin and Hwoarang got up and started to run away.  
  
"You just touched my butt!" Jin yelled angrily.  
  
"DID NOT!" Hwoarang protested. Jin and Hwoarang started fighting while the soldiers were trying to find Anna Williams.  
  
"Hey look! I see her!" One soldier said to another.  
  
"That's Lee. Not Anna."  
  
"Oh."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: This one is probably much lamer than Paul's ending. The next one we [Chaos & Mai] write will probably suck even more. 


	3. Julia's ending

Julia Chang was playing computer games when she should have been figuring out how to reforest Arizona. She accidentally clicked something while she was playing checkers. Suddenly a picture of a devil-human popped up.  
  
"GENOCELL was the key..." A man standing behind her said. The man also said some other things but they were too technical for simple-minded Julia to understand. Julia just stood there, daydreaming about Jin Kazama.  
  
"Remarkable isn't it? Join us in our research." The man said. Julia stopped daydreaming.  
  
"This research will be the end of mankind!" Julia said quickly pressing Ctrl Alt Delete on the computer.  
  
"That's a little dramatic don't you think? I mean... What are you doing? STOP!" The man said pulling out a water gun. "Do you want to destroy your dreams of reforestation?" Julia paused for a second.  
  
"I can't make quick decisions on the spot!" She said exasperatedly.  
  
"You're destroying the future of mankind!" The man yelled.  
  
"Your wrong. How could that be our future? A world where such horrible creatures exist?" Julia said angrily. She imagined little Kazuya's and Heihachi's running around. She shuddered at the thought. She deleted GENOCELL.  
  
"Stupid woman!" The man said shooting his water gun at her. Julia dodged the water but it got on the computer and ruined it. (A/N: That's why you should be careful when liquids are near the computer!)  
  
[On a cliff in Arizona. The same cliff Heihachi and Kazuya were thrown off of? We will never know...]  
  
Julia sadly thought about her shattered dreams of reforestation. Those weren't the only plans of hers that shattered though. Her dreams of flying, not being a nerd, living with the spirits, and marring Jin Kazama were also destroyed.  
  
"One day, I will reforest this land, I swear it." Julia said holding her arms close to her chest. A hawk swooped down from the sky and pooped on Julia's head.  
  
"Ew! Damn you bird!" Julia said, chucking a rock at the bird. The hawk fell dead to the ground.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I killed an animal! I broke tribe rules! Mother would be appalled!" Julia cried.  
  
"Damn right I'm appalled!" Michelle said. Julia turned around to see Michelle crouching to tie her shoe.  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"Your mother...yeah... that's exactly who I am." Michelle said slowly. "Anyway, how dare you kill an innocent animal? You are a disgrace to me and the tribe!"  
  
"I'm so sorry mother! Maybe we should pray to the spirits to breathe life back into the hawk!" Julia said getting ready for prayer.  
  
"Why are you talking hippie talk? What spirits? Are you smoking weed again?" Michelle asked sternly.  
  
"Um... yes... no... yes?" Julia said confused. Michelle rubbed her temples.  
  
"How could I get such a weirdo as my daughter?" Michelle thought to herself.  
  
"I don't know." Julia said.  
  
"I said that in my head! How did you hear?" Michelle asked surprised.  
  
"Um... yes... no... yes?" Julia said confused again.  
  
"I think I'm just going to do everyone a favor and kill you now!" Michelle said. She pushed Julia off the cliff and Julia died. (A/N: Xiaoyu probably got Jin) THE END.  
  
A/N: Uh... we lost it. This chapter was probably the worst one. Sorry to all the Julia fans... we wrote this when we couldn't beat Julia on ultra-hard mode.  
  



End file.
